The Whole World is Watching
by Ale-chan
Summary: Una tarde, después del trabajo, Saga descubre el canal de YouTube de un rubio que hace reseñas de películas. No tardará en caer prendado del joven que tan bien saca provecho de sus bellos atributos. ¡Nuevo capie! Mi cierre para el MiloShipFest 2018.
1. Capítulo 1

**The Whole World is Watching**

Saga se recargó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde del viernes y, como era de esperarse, sus tres editores salieron disparados de la oficina hacía media hora atrás. Debido a que Saga no tenía compromisos ese día, decidió quedarse unas horas más para terminar de revisar el próximo libro que publicarían. Con apenas veintiocho años Saga era dueño de un modesto grupo editorial y amaba tanto su trabajo que no le molestaba quedarse horas extras. Además, para él, ser jefe significaba llegar antes que nadie e irse después que todos.

Ladeó su cabeza y escuchó el crujir de vaya uno a saber qué huesos en su cuello, y decidió tomarse un breve descanso. Recordó que dejó en el refrigerador casi la mitad de su pasta del almuerzo, así que se encaminó a la pequeña salita de descanso para matar tanto el ocio como el hambre.

Apenas iba a mitad del camino cuando escuchó una voz desconocida. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un ladrón y contempló la idea de regresar a su oficina para llamar a la policía. Sin embargo, desechó la idea cuando una suave risa se alzó entre el extraño murmullo. Exhaló y se asomó por la puerta de la sala para encontrarse al pasante sentado frente a la mesita circular mientras veía un video en su celular.

El chico dio un brinco de sorpresa al verse descubierto y pausó el video con torpeza.

—Buenas tardes, señor. Espero no haberlo molestado.

Saga frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el refrigerador para tomar su recipiente de comida.

—En lo absoluto —metió su pasta al microondas y lo programó a dos minutos—. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Camus? Es viernes. Deberías estar con tus amigos.

Camus se alzó de hombros y perdió su mirada en el celular.

—Tengo cita con el dentista en media hora. Está cerca de aquí y no vale la pena que regrese a casa.

Saga sonrió de medio lado y pensó que Camus era aún más reservado de lo que él fue a su edad. Si el muchacho prefería cambiar un viernes de juerga por ir al dentista, no se quería ni imaginar cómo sería dentro de diez años.

El microondas pitó, Saga tomó su pasta y se sentó frente a Camus.

—¿Y qué miras? —Camus dudó en responder—. Todos perdemos el tiempo en YouTube. No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

El joven entrecerró los ojos y carraspeó antes de mover su silla hacia Saga.

—No es eso —pulsó el botón de reproducción en su celular—. Es el video de un amigo. Hace reseñas de películas clásicas y las sube cada viernes. Hoy está hablando de Los Siete Magníficos.

Camus le ofreció su teléfono y Saga miró con interés al muchacho de brillantes ojos azules que tan pasionalmente le ofrecía al mundo su punto de vista.

 _Uno pensaría que un western inspirado en Los Siete Samuráis de Kurosawa sería un desastre filmográfico, una patada en el trasero al bushido y un escupitajo al director japonés, todo al mismo tiempo. No obstante, a pesar de las reservas del público norteamericano, Los Siete Magníficos logró afianzarse a sí misma como un clásico con excelentes actuaciones, música maravillosa y emocionantes escenas de acción. Lejos de ser una obra maestra de la cinematografía, se presenta al menos como uno de los mejores westerns que se han hecho y, si acaso, su único defecto fue su popularidad. El público aclamó tanto a los magníficos que se hicieron varias secuelas y todavía hoy vemos algunos refritos del refrito de Kurosawa. ¿Vale la pena? Sí, si te gustan los westerns. Si tus gustos son un tanto más sofisticados, entonces no hay más opción sino probar suerte con Los Siete Samuráis. No es para todos, pero al menos te hará sonar más interesante cuando te pregunten cuál fue la última película que viste._

El muchacho cerró su video con la promoción de su próxima reseña de El Ataque de los Tomates Asesinos —Saga ni siquiera sabía que eso era considerado un clásico— y se despidió con el eco de una pegajosa tonada de piano. Aunque un tanto infantil, a Saga le pareció un buen video y Camus debió haber notado la tenue sonrisa en sus labios, ya que no tardó en señalar el nombre del canal.

—Su usuario es ScorpioSaint. Lleva tres años haciendo videos. Supongo que está mal que yo lo diga, pero si un día no tiene nada mejor que hacer, se los recomiendo.

Saga asintió y encajó un tenedor en su pasta.

—Le echaré un ojo.

Camus hizo un extraño gesto que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y Saga le vio guardar su celular. ScorpioSaint debía ser un genio para haber conseguido que el serio muchacho riera en voz alta.

—Será mejor que me vaya —Camus tomó la mochila que guardaba debajo de la mesa y la colocó sobre sus hombros—. Le deseo un buen fin de semana.

—Igual. Que descanses.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Saga tomó un bocado de su pasta y sacó su propio celular. No le vendría mal distraerse un poco antes de regresar al trabajo, así que buscó el canal de ScorpioSaint y seleccionó la reseña de una de sus películas favoritas, Psicosis.

Poco se imaginó que tan inocente distracción lo alejaría de su trabajo hasta el lunes de la próxima semana.

* * *

Saga pasó todo su fin de semana viendo los videos de ScorpioSaint. Al principio únicamente se interesó en aquellos que trataban de películas que le gustaban, luego siguió con los videos de películas que conocía y terminó con las reseñas de cintas que ni siquiera sabía que existían. A pesar de ser tan joven —suponía que tenía 20 años, igual que Camus—, parecía ser un experto en el cine y Saga coincidía con la mayoría de sus puntos de vista. Su sarcasmo y humor negro amenizaban sus reseñas, y sus ocasionales exabruptos le hicieron sacar más de una risotada. No obstante, si había algo que lo separaba de los miles de críticos de cine en YouTube, era su belleza y su personalidad.

Si bien lo que más sobresalía eran sus ojos claros y sus largas y tupidas pestañas, todo él era una obra de arte y sabía perfectamente cómo explotarlo. Solía aparecer frente a la cámara con playeras que acentuaban los músculos de sus brazos y nunca perdía oportunidad para levantarse de la silla y mostrarle al mundo los ajustados jeans que cubrían su firme trasero. A Saga también le encantaban los rizos de su cabello y más de una vez se mordió los labios cuando ScorpioSaint los aplacaba con los dedos de sus manos. Saga se preguntaba qué se sentiría enredar sus manos entre sus mechones y pensó que la posición sería especialmente útil si ScorpioSaint usaba su boca para algo más interesante que una reseña.

El lunes no logró distraerlo mucho de su recién adquirida obsesión. Decidió ver todos sus videos en orden cronológico y la nueva perspectiva solo empeoró la situación. Creó su canal a los diecisiete años, cuando su padre le obligó ver Casablanca con él. La película le frustró tanto que publicó un video en donde despotricaba del clásico por más de quince minutos. En aquel entonces no era sino un niño con lenguaje soez y Saga supuso que se hizo popular únicamente por sus ingeniosos insultos. Le tomó tiempo encontrar su propio estilo, pero poco a poco comenzó a cambiar las groserías por palabras crueles y certeras que resultaban ser aún más mortales. Con el tiempo aprendió de escritura y cinematografía, y sus críticas se volvieron cada vez menos superficiales. Su edición también mejoró y, por lo que veía en los créditos, incluso consiguió que alguien le escribiera un tema musical.

Por supuesto que su cuerpo también presentó cambios. Su cabello creció hasta llegar a su cintura, su mandíbula se afiló y su voz pasó de ser irritantemente chillona a grave y sensual. En algún punto del partido, ScorpioSaint debió darse cuenta que podría llegar más lejos si sacaba provecho de su físico. Su ropa se hizo más entallada y Saga podía apostar que el muchacho pasaba al menos dos horas diarias en el gimnasio. Como era de esperarse, muchos de los comentarios elogiaban su hermosura e incluso algunos, protegidos por el anonimato de la internet, se atrevían a publicar vulgaridades en donde describían explícitamente todo lo que querían hacerle.

Lejos de molestarse, ScorpioSaint alentaba aquel comportamiento y frecuentemente hablaba en doble sentido y guiñaba a la cámara cuando llegaba a agradecerle al público por sus comentarios.

Saga nunca había seguido fielmente a algún artista y se sentía ridículo por haberse obsesionado tanto con un _blogger_. No obstante, se convenció a sí mismo de que su pasatiempo no hacía daño a nadie y decidió sobrellevarlo con discreción.

El viernes llegó después de una larguísima espera y Saga apenas podía esperar para ir a casa a disfrutar el nuevo video de ScorpioSaint —se había terminado sus datos de celular desde mediados de semana y las redes sociales estaban bloqueadas en la red del trabajo. Dejó una copia de las llaves de la oficina a uno de sus editores y salió antes que nadie.

Incluso el descenso en elevador le pareció eterno y, cuando finalmente llegó al recibidor, el único motivo por el que no salió disparado hacia el estacionamiento fue porque vio a un rubio de cabello largo sentado en el sillón de la recepción. Pensó que de ningún modo ScorpioSaint podía estar en el mismo edificio en el que trabajaba y talló sus ojos con la esperanza de desvanecer el espejismo. Sin embargo, la ilusión le sonrió en lugar de desaparecer

Saga caminó hacia él cautelosamente y, una vez que estuvo a dos pasos de distancia, se convenció de que ese muchacho no era otro sino el objeto de su obsesión.

—Buenas tardes —le dijo—. ¿De pura casualidad eres…?

—¡Milo!

No fue sino hasta que giró el rostro y se encontró con Camus que recordó que no solo había sido él quien le había presentado el canal, sino que también había mencionado que ScorpioSaint era su amigo.

—Disculpa, se me hizo tarde.

Milo se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír.

—No te preocupes.

Camus miró a Saga de reojo y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Veo que ya conociste a mi jefe.

El mayor sonrió y le ofreció la mano al muchacho, quien la aceptó con gusto.

—Llámame Saga.

—Milo. Soy amigo de Camus desde la primaria.

El contacto duró más de lo que era necesario y Saga reconoció un destello de interés en los ojos del rubio.

—Tu amigo es buen publicista. Me convirtió en tu fan en cinco minutos.

Milo ladeó el rostro y acomodó uno de sus rizos por detrás de su oreja.

—Tendré que agradecerle, entonces.

Camus exhaló sonoramente y sujetó a Milo del brazo, mientras lo arrastraba fuera del edificio.

—Vamos, Milo. La película está por comenzar. Nos vemos el lunes, señor.

—¡Adiós, Saga! —exclamó Milo con inusitado entusiasmo—. ¡Espero que te guste el video de hoy! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Saga rio quedamente al tiempo que los jóvenes atravesaban las pesadas puertas de vidrio y pensó que ahora que conocía a Milo en persona sería imposible satisfacerse únicamente con los videos.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡Hora de confesión! Tengo un mega crush con Doug Walker, sobre todo con su personaje de Nostalgia Critic. He tenido una obsesión que va y viene, pero en momentos malos vi varios de sus videos más veces de las que una persona sana debería hacerlo. ¿Qué sé yo? Me hace reír mucho y sus pensamientos coinciden mucho con los míos. XD No lo considero sexy, pero de que tengo un crush, tengo un crush (además es escorpio!)

Yo nunca estuve tan loca como Saga, pero si Doug fuese la mitad de guapo que Milo, seguramente habría abandonado mi vida para irme a vivir en su contenedor de basura (dicho sea de paso, me identifico mucho con Hyper Fangirl). Creo que es un poco de mi experiencia lo que hizo que escribiera esta historia. Eso y algunos otros fiquis con este tema de otros fandoms.

Originalmente, sólo iba a hacer unos tres o cuatro fiquis para el Milo Ship Fest y este iba a ser el principal y el más largo. Luego... cosas pasaron así que por cuestión de tiempo tuve que dejarlo ahí, pero tengo planes de continuarlo algún día antes de que muera. Espero. Fiqui hecho para el prompt Blogger.

¡Fiqui corregido por la maravillosa Gochy! ¡Muchas gracias!

Mmmm... creo que eso es todo. Camus es un gran personaje de relleno. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	2. Capítulo 2

Saga quedó prendado de Milo desde el primer día en el que vio uno de sus videos. Quedó encantado con su astucia, su malicia y, por supuesto, su increíble hermosura. Buscaba verle a cada momento del día y, durante las noches, soñaba con tenerle sólo para él. Su obsesión creció día con día hasta que, tras una semana de descubrirle, le conoció en persona.

Su primer encuentro fue una promesa silenciosa. No tuvo dudas de que Milo estaba interesado en él y que sería cuestión de días para hacerlo suyo. Por desgracia, no le tomó mucho tiempo percatarse de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como había esperado.

El primer obstáculo fue, por supuesto, Camus. No estaba seguro de si su núbil y educado pasante sentía hacia Milo algo más que amistad o no. Sin embargo, el joven protegía a su amigo con vehemencia. Desde un principio desconfió de Saga y le fue imposible sacarle más información de su objeto de deseo.

La situación era especialmente complicada debido a que Saga no podía exteriorizar su frustración. Camus era un buen empleado y no tenía deseos de despedirlo por lo que, sabía, era un capricho. Por un tiempo esperó obtener más de él utilizando reforzamientos positivos. Saga comenzó a darle más libertad en los proyectos y a hablarle de la posibilidad de contratarlo una vez que terminase la universidad. Camus aceptaba las oportunidades con gusto, mas se rehusaba a ceder ante las ya no tan disimuladas preguntas de Saga.

Después de casi un mes de desengaños, Saga decidió buscar a Milo por su cuenta. No fue una misión fácil; el joven guardaba su vida privada con celosía y fue sólo hasta que se presentó en la convención de comics de la ciudad que pudo verle nuevamente. Milo le reconoció inmediatamente y, tras una larga conversación sobre su trabajo, le dio su número telefónico.

Fue a partir de ese momento que Saga se encontró con el segundo obstáculo: el mismo Milo. El joven era popular —en su ambiente se podía decir que era algo así como una celebridad—, y estaba acostumbrado a recibir la atención de decenas de personas. Aunque Saga se consideraba a sí mismo más atractivo y exitoso que cualquier otro fan que pudiera tener, Milo no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con su genialidad. Le consideraba un seguidor más del que, quizá, podría sacar una o dos buenas sesiones de sexo. Por supuesto, Saga no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con eso; él quería que Milo fuese exclusivamente suyo y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para ganar su confianza y, sobre todo, para demostrarle que merecía una oportunidad.

A Saga le tomó meses conquistar a Milo, encontrar las palabras indicadas para halagarlo y hacerle creer que él era la persona más importante en su vida. Milo estaba acostumbrado a los elogios y no solía reaccionar demasiado a ellos, por lo que Saga optó por condicionarlos. Una vez que encontró la técnica adecuada, el resto llegó por sí mismo. Bastaba con hacer un par de comentarios desinteresados para tener a Milo a la espera de su aprobación. Después, cuando el menor le otorgaba mayor atención a la que le daría a cualquier amigo, Saga sonreía ampliamente y señalaba algo sobre su hermoso cabello o sus lindos ojos. De modo lento, pero seguro, Milo se volvió adicto a sus palabras hasta que se convenció a sí mismo de que la única persona que podía satisfacerle era Saga.

Comenzaron una relación exclusiva a los seis meses de conocerse. Milo era encantador, sensual y suyo. Adoraba verle mientras editaba sus videos y acurrucarse con él mientras leían los comentarios. Amaba la efervescencia de su risa y el sonroje que aparecía en sus mejillas cada que Saga le felicitaba por algo, fuese una actualización o algo mucho más íntimo.

—Luces tan bien así, Milo —susurró cierta noche en la comodidad de su habitación—. Eres tan bueno conmigo.

Milo exhaló el nombre de Saga y este acunó su mejilla en su mano derecha. Al hacerlo, se ensució con un poco del semen que aún quedaba en el rostro del menor, mas no le importó. Le encantaba verlo cubierto con su esencia; era aún más dulce que las purpúreas marcas que dejaba sobre su cuello y que no siempre lograba ocultar.

El menor repitió el nombre de Saga y se recostó boca arriba sobre la cama, ofreciéndose sin pudor en espera a que el mayor tomase de él lo que quisiera. Había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Ese día Saga quiso hacerle sufrir un poco, así que, en lugar de atenderle inmediatamente, tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de la cámara de video.

—No hagas eso… —la voz de Milo era débil, a Saga no le costó trabajo ignorarla.

—¿Es que no te gusta que te filmen? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas—. Debería mostrarle a todos lo bien portado que eres. Todos deberían ver cómo es que te abres para mí.

Milo balbuceó algo sin sentido y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho. Saga frunció el ceño e hizo un acercamiento a su rostro.

—No seas así —con su mano libre confirmó que Milo seguía dilatado y listo para él—. Deja que grabe tus bonitos ojos.

Milo no habría obedecido por cuenta propia, pero al sentir que Saga comenzaba a hacerse espacio entre sus piernas, tuvo que bajar los brazos para enterrar sus uñas entre las sábanas.

—Aún tienes mi semen dentro de ti. ¿Quieres que te llene nuevamente? —la entrecortada respiración de Milo apenas le permitió responder que sí—. Mira lo profundo que estoy —se tomó unos segundos para encontrar la mejor toma de su unión—. Apuesto que ganarías un millón de subscriptores si subiese este video. Apuesto que a todos les gustaría tenerte así: gimiendo y llorando para ellos.

—Sólo tú, Saga —exhaló trabajosamente y alzó los brazos en una súplica silenciosa.

El mayor rio para sí, guardó el video y dejó el celular lo más lejos que pudo antes de embestir a Milo con fuerza.

Era maravilloso tener a ScorpioSaint a su merced y saberse amo de su corazón y de su cuerpo. Ante la cámara, Milo le pertenecía a todo el mundo. Detrás de ella, Saga era su único dueño y haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para asegurarse de que las cosas siguieran así para siempre.

Absolutamente todo.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Desde un principio este fiqui iba a tener esta escena. Básicamente escribí todo este fic por esta escena. Sin embargo, el año pasado me quise quedar hasta el punto en el que se conocían porque quería desarrollar la obsesión de Saga. Además, así quedó en suspenso un rato, no? Jajaja! El amigo es súper peligroso. No creo que sea esto lo último que veamos de estos muchachos, pero al menos por ahora lo será. Esperemos que Milo pueda escaparse de esa porque, la verdad, la cosa está peligrosona. ¿No les encanta?

Y bien, con esto finalmente termino de publicar mi serie para el Milo Ship Fest 2018. Fue sumamente divertido y satisfactorio y, santo cielo, juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer. XD Si hay fest el próximo año tengan por seguro que sólo durará 7 días. Aún quedan algunas horas para que puedan subir fanwork y que se incluya en el conteo de la pareja más popular, pero podrán seguir subiendo sus historias hasta el 31 de diciembre (¡sólo no se olviden de avisar!). Muchas gracias a todos los que han participado y también gracias a los lectores y reviewores. Todos se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas!

Esperamos que se hayan divertido mucho y que el espíritu de Milo haya quedado saciado de amor por unos meses más.

¡Larga vida a Miluchis!

PD: A los gemelos les gusta grabar a Miluchis.


End file.
